Discovering Reality
by RedHood101
Summary: Being a teenager can be rough. Balancing responsibilities, a social life and trying to figure out who you are is a lot to take in. But when you are the offspring of a half-demon and human, finding your place in a world where two realities tend to blur can make life more chaotic. Can these three teens, with the help of family and close friends, maintain that balance?
1. Chapter 1- Just Wanna Have Fun

**I'M BAAAACCCKKKKK! :D**

**Hello, this is a short chapter based off Devil May Cry (I own nothing by the way, except for my OCs) called Discovering Reality. Its mostly gonna center around Dante's children who are teens trying to balance having a normal life while slaying demons and other creatures with their dad. Nero will be featured in this story also, set some time after the fourth Devil May Cry and his age has been altered a bit to fit the criteria for the story. He is staying with Dante and his family cuz of some issues and they've become one big happy family! (sort of). This is mostly an introduction chapter, to give each of the kids a spotlight. I've been wanting to this for a while now, since its been stuck in my head for like months and I just decided to act on my instincts. I hope you all enjoy it! **

**By the way, there may be some mistakes, since this hasn't been edited all the way through. Sorry, let me shut up, enjoy the story!**

**Discovering Reality- Chapter One**

**_The eye sees what the mind is prepared to comprehend-Robertson Davies_**

A long time ago, the world was divided among realms. Humans dwelled in the realm of light while the demon realm dwelled in the darkness. Then one day, the demons desired to take the world of light away from the humans, waging an all out war against the human race. That is, until one rose against his demon brethren to save the human realm from darkness. His name was Sparda. The Dark Knight that defended the human realm. After Sparda rescued the humans, and sealed the demon realm for good, he was praised as a hero, a savior. And for a thousand years he reigned in the realm of the humans. But then, Sparda mysteriously disappeared from the world. His story soon slowly became a legend, a myth among humans. Only those of the mystic world know of the truth about Sparda.

Others soon discovered that he left behind a wife and two sons. Only one lives to keep the demons at bay...

His name is Dante.

After losing both his mother and brother to demons, he dedicates his life to keeping demons and other supernatural creatures at bay. But he too, meets a mortal woman who bears his two children. Together, they run the shop, Devil May Cry along with allies who share this lifestyle. These individuals live torn between the two worlds, where slaying creatures of the dark realm have become their truth. This is their reality...

* * *

><p>A dark sky cast over the city, lit by lights of the buildings overhead. Though it seemed quiet in the air, below, on the ground gradually was drifting into silence. The sounds of cars, buses and, motorcyles can be heard throughout the streets, various persons hustle across the sidewalks, trying to get home from the chilly September air. With everyone so focused on their own lives, they never noticed the mysterious figure hiding in the shadows. Its red eyes glowed in the darkness, as it darted to and fro, hunting its next victim. It had been a rough night, so many people were out and about, so he couldn't make a decent kill for the past few hours. His eyes kept scanning the crowd until he say something that caught his eye. A young girl walking along the side walk with a black backpack with her eyes staring straight ahead. She looked to be about fourteen years of age, a gray cap covering the top of her white, wavy, hair, which was gathered into two messy pony tails that stopped past her shoulders. She had white earbuds lodged into her ears, her head bobbing slightly to the music. She wore a gray zip up hoodie and dark pants that stopped at her knees, her feet sporting black and white converse sneakers.<p>

'Perfect' the demon thought, a gruesome smile forming on his dark face. And with that, he changed into his human skin with tan skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes, sporting a black trench coat. Keeping his distance, he followed the small girl as she made her way farther and farther away from the crowd until she turned down an alley she was completely alone. She made her way towards the other side of an abandoned bus stop, standing at the end of the block by lit by a few streetlights and buildings. By then, her scent had begun to drive him crazy. He couldn't describe it, like it was something he had never smelled before. Was it because she was pure? This made the demon chuckle at himself. He needed to stay in control, careful not to let his urges take control. 'I'm just a little depraved is all,' he thought to himself. He would stay in control, at least for now.

As soon as he gathered his composure, he focused back on the girl who stood by the bus stop. With a deep breath, he walked up to the young teen.

''Excuse me," he called out. ''Are you lost?"

The young girl turned, taking an earbud from her ear as she cast her eyes upon him. He walked Now that he had a good look at her in the light, he noticed flawless skin and perfect, full, lips tug at the corners of her mouth that,if she reached maturity, would definitely make any guy fall for her. But it was not her facial features that allured him, it was her mismatched eyes. On her left eye an icy blue iris shown in the illuminated light while her right was a smokey gray that gave off an exotic look. This excited the demon even more, as he had to swallow to keep the drool from escaping his lips.

"No, I'm waiting for someone." Her voice pleasant and friendly made the demon shudder with desire. She gave him a small smile, as she adjusts the pack on her shoulder as the disguised demon inched closer to her.

''Mind if I wait with you?"

The girl shrugged. He took it as an invitation and stood next to her. Her smell seemed to intoxicate him as struggled to keep himself under control.

''So, who are you waiting for?'' he asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"My brother." She replied, letting out a breath. ''He's running late." He noticed how she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I..see," The demon strained out. He snickered, knowing full well that her brother will never have to worry about picking her up ever again.

"It's quite dangerous for a young girl like yourself to be out here alone."

"Yeah," she says, her tone changed to an irritable voice. ''My brother doesn't understand the concept of being on time."

"Hah, hah." The demon chuckles at the young girl's demise.

"I mean, doesn't he know its rude to keep a girl waiting?''

The monster nodded in agreement, his dark eyes never leaving the girl. 'Now,' he thought, 'its time.'

"Say mister, every wonder if fairytales and legends exist?"

"Hmm?" the demon seemingly confused by the sudden question, looked at the girl with suspension. ''What do you mean?''

"Like, you know there are legends and tales about tons of different things right? Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, demons. Each have their own set of mythologies and legends right?"

"I suppose so...?"

"These legends have been passed down from generation to generation. We're told that they don't exist but, in actuality, some stories are based off of some form of the truth, right?

The girl looks intensely into the demon's eyes. "So, do you believe in monsters?"

The demon, now smiling cruelly at the girl. 'Why yes. You're looking at one." Suddenly, his human skins melted off and revealed a black, charred body with two long arms. Giant claws were extended from his fingers, his round, horned, head revealing deep, red, eyes. He roars, sharp yellowed teeth decorated his mouth.

"This is the end!"

But before he could make the first move, he was met with barrel of a gun.

"Sayonara, asshole." With a loud bang, the demon fell to the ground with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

The girl walks over to the corpse, her silver revolver still pointed raised examines the body. She kicks it once. Then twice. With a big sigh, she lowers her gun and walks away from the corpse to the street light beside the bus stop. She feels a vibration reverberate in the darkness. She picks up her silver and black flip phone answers in a bored tone.

''Hello?"

"Hey," a young man's voice can be heard over the silence. "You done yet?"

"No," the white-haired girl replies, "I'm waiting for him to "come back." With her free hand, she bent her fingers to emphasize the quotation marks.

"Why don't you just finish off now?"

"Because, where's the fun in that?"

She frowned as she heard the teen on the other end chuckle. "C'mon Jez, it's not like you to take your time with things."

"That's because I wanna have some fun before I get home!" The girl exclaimed, letting out a frustrated breath. "I'm gonna be the only one stuck at home while you and Nero get to go partying all night."

"That's not true," the boy defended, "we're just hanging out with a couple of friends and enjoying some good music."

Jez snorted. "And you get to see Misty and her band perform, no less! Its so unfair!"

As Jez continued to pout over the phone, the demon slowly began to rise from the ground. His head was still bleeding from the bullet wound inflicted upon him. Slowly, he crept up behind her as she continued to argue with the boy on the other side of the phone.

"Aww, don't cry Jeze-baby," The boy teased, "its not the end of the world."

"Ugh, sometimes I really can't stand you, Jack." Jez gives the boy, Jack, a deadpanned reply. "And don't call me that!"

The demon, now close enough, raised his black claw at the girl. 'Goodbye, you wretched brat!' he thought to himself. And with that, he brings his claws down on the girl, expecting to hear her agonizing scream.

But instead of flesh, he felt nothing but air engulf his claws.

"Nice try," scoffed the young girl. Stunned, the demon turned around, seeing the small girl giving him an annoyed look. "I'll call you back bro. Sleeping beauty's finally awake."

"Fine. Nero and I are on our way." Jack replied. "Just be ready when I get there."

"Yeah, yeah," and with that, she hangs up the phone and stuffs it securely in her pocket. Jez casts an unwavering glare at the black figure in front of her.

"You know, its very rude to interrupt someone when they're on the phone." She places her hands on her side, brandishing two silver, curved, blades from the their black sheaths.

"Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson on proper etiquette."

"Why you..." the demon growled, "How dare you make a fool out of me!

He lunged at Jez once more, raising his claw towards her. Then, he heard the sound of a sharp wind, his hand soon replaced by blood spurting from where his hand should be. The demon screamed, an inhuman roar erupting from his mouth.

"Aww, did you need that?" The young girl mocked, feigning an innocent look on her face.

How did she do it? The demon couldn't understand how this girl, this little human, could move so fast. Enraged, he lunged at her once more. He slashed his good hand at the girl who just dodged his attacks effortlessly.

"Really? You gonna keep doing the same thing?" Jez ducks as he tried to hit her sideways.

"Maybe I should have finished you off." She stops his claw in midair with one of her curved daggers. "If I had known how boring-'' She watched with a bored expression as the blood dribbled from the demon's abnormally large hand. She lifts her foot and kicks the creature square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. ''this would be.'' Finishing her sentence, she twirls the blades expertly in her hands. The demon, now on the ground had already coughed up some blood and tried to stand on his weakened legs. But Jez had already rushed up upon him and the last thing he saw was her bringing the blade to his neck and everything going completely dark.

Jez watched as the demon's head hit the ground, as backed away quickly so that the blood, which had spurted from his headless body erupted in the air, fell clumsily to the ground. The last thing she wanted was to get blood on her. Normally, she wouldn't mind the blood on her clothes but she didn't want to be bothered, especially since her mom would throw a fit if she had to wash anymore blood from her clothes. The young teen let a sigh as the body and the rest of its parts dissolved into black puddle, she made her way back to the abandoned bus stop. Wiping her blades on her pant leg, she places them back in the sheaths. She sits down, noticing the yellowed light in her view. An old, red, buick made its way towards her. It stopped once it got close, the window rolling to reveal a boy who looked about seventeen years of age, who shared Jez's visual traits with the exception of his icy blue eyes and his hair being more silver than white that stopped just below his eyebrows. A familiar smirk danced on perfect his lips, as he glanced playfully at the young girl before him.

"So Jez, did ya have fun?"

**And thus ending our introduction of Jezebel, Dante's younger daughter and his oldest son, Jack. Plz leave comments, pm me, whatever. Let me know what you guys think! **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2-Demons Among Us

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, had school to worry about as well as work. But I've been working on this every chance I get. I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters, only my OCs and storyline. Enjoy this half-edited chapter!**

Chapter 2- Demons Among us

Jack chuckled a little as his younger sister rolled her dual colored eyes while she marched over to the car.

"I guess it wasn't what you thought?"

"Pretty much," Jezebel huffed out, slamming the car door. "boring as ever."

She notices the white-haired half devil in the passenger seat, wearing his usual dark overcoat with a red zip up sweater underneath with a black t-shirt.

"Sorry you couldn't be satisfied." Nero turns to greet the grumpy girl behind him. She gives him a sarcastic smile, plugging her earphones back into her ears.

"Ah , she'll be fine,'' Jack muses. "You know how she gets when you tell her no."

Nero smiles at his cousin as the Jack smiled, driving the car en route to home.

. . .

The light-haired teens pulled up to a cream-colored building with the words Devil May Cry flashing in bright, red, letters. It was quite, except for the rumbling of the old car that pulled up to the shop.

"Tell, the 'rents we'll be back late," Jack says to his irritated sister. Smirking, she gives him an annoyed stare as she slams the door.

"Gee, thanks," Jack responds sarcastically.

"Well, that went well," Nero says, as both boys watched the young girl run up the steep stairs of Devil May Cry, open the one the big, brown doors with ease, and walk inside.

After making sure Jez was in the shop, Jack switched the car to drive off into the street.

"So Nero," the silver haired boy says, as he straightened his wheel."Ever seen a live band perform before?"

"Can't say that I have," Nero shrugged. "Where exactly are we going anyways."

"It's called The Hourglass. Its a club made for us kiddies." Nero raised an eyebrow at the remark, not sure what to make of it. Honestly, he would rather be patrolling the streets for any extra demons that might be lurking around but Alissa wouldn't have any of it.

"You need have fun, be around others." she said. Sure, he didn't mind being around the Redgrave family, hell they were like family to him. Nero couldn't imagine what it would have been like if it wasn't for Dante and his family. So for her sake, he got out of the house, much to to his dismay, to hang out with people around his age.

"Anyways, you gotta be sixteen or older to attend the club. Sounds like fun?"

"I guess so." Nero wasn't so sure; being around a large group of people wasn't his thing. Jack, noticing this, attempts to reassure his shy companion.

"Relax, you'll like it." Jack looks over and smiles at the white-haired half-devil. "Imagine, hanging out with actual teenagers is gonna be a blast!" As he said this, Jack mockingly gives a thumbs up while Nero rolls his eyes.

Jack turned to his moody cousin.

"Hey," he nudged the Nero's shoulder.

"I'll introduce you to some girls. I did guarantee that we would have a good time."

"Nero couldn't help but smile a little. 'It couldn't be that bad,' Nero thought to his self.

"So, what band is playing?" He decides he would humor his cousin, for now.

"Its actually open mic night," Jack inquires, "which is pretty much amateur night. My friend and her band is playing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember the Hale sisters?"

Nero thought back, remembering the Hales. He didn't know what music that they played but he knew that they were close family friends of the Redgraves.

"Yeah."

"Well, one of them will be performing with her bandmates tonight."

"Hmp." Nero remembered the girls now.

The two light-haired individuals arrived that the club. The letters were lit up with bright blue neon lights, 'The Hourglass" and 2-D hourglass that was lit up with the letters. There was line of teens waiting to get checked in by the bouncer, who stood, dressed in black, checking IDs of the young mass.

"Lets do this."

. . .

Inside The Hourglass, the boys were met with many dancing teens all around them,lights dimmed flashing techicolor lights all around them. To their right, a juice bar where many were getting refreshments, with a few bartenders while to the left a dance floor in the middle where the stage was and tables and both stood out on the other side. The music was some pop-punk group singing a cover of some song that Jack couldn't place at the moment as he and Nero bobbed and weaved their way through the dance-crazed bodies.

"Hey, Jack!" A voice called out. Jack turns his blue orbs to a figure waving him over at one of the tables. His dark hair was spiked, he wore a red plaid shirt, with a gray tank underneath, with dark jeans and black boots.

Jack waves at his friend, motioning for Nero to follow him.

"Hey man, its about time you showed up," The boy that waved at Jack smack his hand, while he does the same. "Well, we always show up fashionably late." Jack joked.

"C'mon Luc,'' A female with smooth, dark skin features and a curly, dark, fro says "Jack always shows up late."

"I just love the attention,'' He winks at girl as she rolls her eyes.

''Hey Jack," A girl with a long face with smile on her lips waves at silver haired boy, her hazel eyes lighting up.

"Glad you could come." She gives him a quick hug as the Luc and the other girl made room in the booth.

"Of course," Jack says, 'there wouldn't be a party without me." The threesome all shook their heads, laughing as Jack took it upon himself to introduce Nero.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Nero," Jack pats the stiff young man beside him. "He may seem like asshole but he's just a little shy, so be nice."

As Nero glared daggers at his charismatic cousin, the boy with the spiked hair introduces hisself first.

"Sup, I'm Lucas," he sticks his hand out towards Nero, who shook it with his gloved right hand.

"Remy," the girl with curly fro says, dark eyes twinkling, "Nice to meet you."

Nero nods as they all take their seats.

"And you remember Daphne right Nero?"

Nero looks at the skinny, dark-haired girl who hugged Jack earlier.

"Hi," she shyly replies, sticking her left hand out.

"Hey," he responds, stretching out his gloved hand to meet her delicate, slender fingers. after a firm shake, the girl blinks, tugging on her hair.

After the brief contact, both let go and took their seats.

''So," Jack says, "How's it going so far?"

"Horrible,'' Remy replies, "you should have been here for the last few acts"

"Yea," Lucas chimed in, "There was this one guy...

. . .

Nero leaned back in his chair with a bored expression. He did not feel like being here. The music sucked. They were either wannabe rockers who sounded the same with lyrics that didn't make any sense or some popstars playing an acoustic guitar. At this point, Nero was tempted to plug his wireless headphones into his ears and drown everyone out. Occasionally, he would glance at the four people before them, talking nonstop about, well, anything. He felt like the oddball out, even when Jack tried to include him in conversations. Nero just wasn't a people person. He prefered to be alone, slaying demons or listening to music. He contemplated this, until he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"Having fun?" Nero looks over to see one of the girls, Daphne, speaking to him. She wore a violet and black tank dress wtih a dark tank underneath, black leggings with black ankle boots. She wore her long, dark, hair into a side ponytail that draped over her right shoulder. Olive skin that complimented her hazel eyes that stared back into his blue orbs. She had a crooked smile on her face. He decided to respond, since she was being nice and all.

"Not really my scene." He replied over the noise. The girl shook her head, as if she was agreeing with his comment.

"I know." Still staring she replies, "It can be a bit overwhelming when something's out of your comfort zone."

Nero raises an eyebrow at the girl. Suddenly she broke her gaze for a second, as if she were intimidated by his intense gaze.

"Sorry, I-I'm Daphne,' She holds out her left hand, looking back at Nero with a shy smile.

'I know." Nero says, a smile crossing his lips, "we introduced ourselves already."

"Right, sorry," Daphne replies, her face becoming flush. Nero, noticing this, widened his smile.

"I wasn't sure if you remembered me. My sister and I would often come around your shop. We spoke a few times."

Nero nods, remembering the brief conversations he had with the girl. She would sometimes come around to take Jezebel out or ask for Jack, her sister not too far behind her. Yeah, she was the same. As she spoke, Nero noticesDaphne's fidgeting with her thin fingers ,running through her dark, silky,hair.

"I mean, I've seen you around is all" the girl squirms a little in her seat.

"Yeah, me too." She caught his attention all right and Nero decided that she was pretty okay.

Suddenly, he felt someone nudge him. He turns his attention away from Daphne, his blue orbs staring at a similar pair.

"Their about to go on." Soon, the other teens got up from their seats and walked towards the dance floor, where the stage stood.

"And now, presenting this four girl act M.I.S.T!'' The annoucer with long blonde hair steps to the side as the girls began to play.

A petite young girl with pale skin and auburn hair stood at the mic, her green eyes lined with black eyeliner, scanning the crowd. She wore green fitted t-shirt with The Pretty Reckless logo in black letters, a punk mini skirt with black fishnet shockings, and knee high punk boots. She donned a electric blue guitar, as she was the rhythm guitarist. She alson had a dozen black bracelets and bands on her wrists adn a single heart-shaped locket dangling from her neck. Her bandmate with a blue hair began to play a note then the drummer, A blonde with dark eyes, wearing aloose fitting tank with skinny jeans and a girl with asian features (bass player) joined in. Then the girl began to sing:

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_ when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
><em>Told myself that you were right for me<em>  
><em>But felt so lonely in your company<em>  
><em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember<em>

The bass and electric guitars plays instrumentally together. Nero watched his companions cheer, clapping their hands. "Go Melody!"Nero watched Daphne's enthusiastic display of support. She was no longer the shy girl he was talking to, but someone who enjoyed the passion and musical genius on stage. Nero had to admit, that M.I.S.T. wasn't bad.

The singer then grabs the mic, singing again as she drew in the crowd

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
><em>Like resignation to the end, always the end<em>  
><em>So when we found that we could not make sense<em>  
><em>Well you said that we would still be friends<em>  
><em>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over<em>

There was pause, an anticipation waiting from the crowd who now stood on their feet. The auburn haired girl smiled, as she drew the crowd in with her presence until she hit them with her powerful voice, her hands strumming the music.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<br>_

The crowd cheered, bobbing their heads to the music that gave off from the four young females on stage. Excitement swirled in the air until a stench stood out to Nero.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know<em>

Nero looks over the crowd, trying to pinpoint where the smell was coming from, scanning his eyes over the crowd. There, he found it. He had long, dark hair gathered into a low pony, with handsome features sporting a leather jacket and washed out jeans. Nero looks over at Jack who was giving him a serious look.

'Not yet,' he heard his voice inside his head. He was right. It was best to wait until the creature picks a victim.

The bassist soon let loose a voice raspy yet soulful singing that was quite unexpected yet it seemed to fit the song's climax.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
><em>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<em>  
><em>But I don't wanna live that way<em>  
><em>Reading into every word you say<em>  
><em>You said that you could let it go<em>  
><em>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know<em>

The auburn haired girl jumped back in, singing the chorus of the song as she and her bandmates put their all until the ending of the song. The guitars screamed at each other, drums heated loudly and rhythmic as the song ended.

A loud round of applause resounded in the air as the four girls waved and smiled. As Remy, Lucas, and Daphne were shouting and cheering, Nero looked back to see that the creature had disappeared into the crowd. There was a demon among them.

**Song used is Somebody that I Used to Know-Goyte feat. Kimbra (But I like Last Day Riot's version better with Lori Lee as vocals. M.I.S.T does a rock cover to this song. I was listening to it while writing so I thought it was perfect). I do not own the song, it belongs to its original creator. Please comment! Let me know what y'all think. Until next time.**


End file.
